Hector Hammond
Hector Hammond is a DC comics villain and an enemy of the Green Lantern. History Hector Hammond was nothing more than a petty criminal. While he was laying low in the California hills, he discovered a glowing meteorite that had been evolving nearby plants into a form that would not exist for over 100,000 years. The other half of the meteorite landed in North America years ago and evolved the local apes into the scientific race that would found Gorilla City. Hector took the meteorite back to his hideout, and then decided to captured four prominent scientists and exposed them to the meteor. Being exposure to the meteorite the scientists evolved into future-men who he forced to create fantastic inventions. This allowed Hector to take credit for the work and become a celebrity. Eventually Hector decided to exposed himself to the rays of the meteor, evolving himself into a future-man. Powers and Abilities Being Exposed to the Meteorite, Hector was granted psychic powers such as telepathy, telekineis, and superhuman intellect. However, Hector eventually became paralysed making him inable to move, so he uses his telekineis to move himself while on his chair. Hector was also gifted (or rather cursed) with immortality from being exposed to the Meteorite. Green Lantern the Movie Hector Hammond also makes an appearance as the secondary antagonist in the live action movie Green Lantern and was portrayed by Peter Sarsgaard, who also portrayed Bartholomew Bogue. Differing from the comic book origins slightly, Hector Hammond is an average biology teacher who was an old friend (yet also a rival) of Hal Jordan's along with Carol Ferris, and also the estranged son of United States senator Robert Hammond. He has been in love with Carol since they were children. In the movie he could talk even with his bulbous cranium, unlike the comics. He was summoned by the U.S. Government (mainly by Hammond's father and Amanda Waller) to conduct an autopsy of Abin Sur due to his father's influence. However, his rather estranged relationship with his father (who thinks he wastes his life away with his current job), as well as the influence of Parallax's DNA causing his head to grow larger while also granting him the ability to read minds and move objects with his thoughts, resulted in his being driven insane, eventually killing his father by burning him in a chamber. After his infection by Parallax, Hammond appeared to have difficulty moving, wheezing as he breathed and walking rather slowly, to the point that he was shown using a wheelchair in his final confrontation, referencing the comic incarnation's inability to move. He later abducts Carol with the intention of infecting her with a DNA sample of Parallax and making her like him. Hal defeats him by pretending to give him the ring in exchange for Carol's freedom, only for Hal to reveal that he retains control of the ring even when it is on Hammond's finger as the ring chose him rather than the other way around. When Parallax arrived on Earth, Hammond was subsequently killed by Parallax after he failed to kill Hal Jordan. Gallery Hector Hammond.jpg Hector Hammond 2.jpg Hammond's death.jpg Hal Jordan and the Green Lantern Corps Vol 1 48 Textless.jpg Hammond mind tricks.png Hal Jordan and the Green Lantern Corps Vol 1 49 Textless.jpg Navigation Category:Psychics Category:Green Lantern Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:DC Villains Category:Mastermind Category:Live Action Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Criminals Category:Possessor Category:Mutated Category:Thief Category:Kidnapper Category:Non-Action Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Deceased Category:Immortals Category:Male Category:Delusional Category:Mongers Category:Rivals Category:Love Rivals Category:Friend of a Hero Category:In Love Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Murderer Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Tragic Category:Scapegoat Category:Egotist Category:Power Hungry Category:Traitor Category:Supervillains Category:Archenemy Category:Arrogant Category:Obsessed Category:Stalkers Category:Conspirators Category:Deal Makers